Most cell phone plans available today are categorized into three usage categories: (1) free minutes; (2) charged minutes; and (3) overage minutes. Currently, cell phones do not internally keep track of minutes used for each of the above-mentioned categories, nor do they allow a user to program desired usage schemes based on such categories.
Most cell phone users use a land-line connection at home in conjunction with their cell phones. A system and method for intelligently routing calls via a land-line or wireless service provider based on various station call and service usage data is desired to provide the best possible service and rates to the user.